Brody Lovett
Brody Lovett is a fictional character from the original ABC daytime soap opera, One Life to Live. The character has been portrayed by Mark Lawson on contract status since April 2008. Background Brody was born and raised in MichiganJessica states that Brody was born and raised in Michigan on May 24, 2010. by his mother and older sister, Nadine. As a young navy seal, he met Gigi Morasco, a pregnant teenager. Brody & Gigi developed feelings for one another and he promised her that he would help her raise her son. When Brody was sent overseas, Brody's mother, who hated Gigi, told her that Brody had been killed. Devastated, Gig left Detroit to raise her son on her own. When Brody finally returned, his mother told him that Gigi had ran off with another man. Storylines Brody Lovett is a former Navy SEAL brought to Llanview by Adriana Cramer to distract Gigi Morasco from Adriana's fiancé Rex Balsom. A hardened veteran of the war in Iraq, Brody had been "stop-lossed" several times during his tours of duty. Arrival in Town Gigi establishes in 2007 that Brody, the father of her son Shane, had died heroically overseas while she had still been pregnant. Threatened by Gigi's connection to her high school sweetheart Rex, Adriana sends her mother Dorian Lord to get information on the deceased Brody in 2008. Meeting Brody's sister Nadine, Dorian discovers that Brody is in fact alive; disapproving of the match, Brody's mother had told Gigi he had died, and had told Brody that Gigi had moved on to another man. Further, Adriana's suspicions that Gigi had already been pregnant when she had met Brody — and that Rex is most likely Shane's father — are confirmed. She is even more discouraged to discover that Brody and Gigi's relationship was platonic, despite Brody's willingness to give her son a name and his hopes of building a family with Gigi. With her wedding to Rex approaching — and Gigi and Rex getting closer — Adriana pays the hard-drinking and volatile Brody to come to Llanview. Adriana hopes Brody can distract Gigi from Rex and help keep the secret of Shane's paternity from coming out, which she fears will cement Gigi and Rex forever and doom Adriana's relationship with him. Traumatized by his experiences in the Iraq War and embittered by what he believes was Gigi's abandonment of him, Brody still has feelings for Gigi but is hesitant to disrupt her life. Convinced by Adriana that Gigi and Shane need him, Brody finally makes his presence known to a shocked Gigi and elated Shane at Rex and Adriana's wedding. Shane With Rex married to Adriana, Gigi and Brody keep up the pretense that Brody is Shane's father; Gigi feels as though she has no choice but to allow Brody back into her life, as she is unwilling to disrupt Rex's marriage or crush her son's hopes and dreams of finally knowing his "father." Brody hopes to pursue a real relationship with Gigi, but she is soon wrapped up again with Rex, who separates from Adriana after discovering her machinations. Meanwhile, Brody focuses his attentions and affection on Shane, to whom he grows very close, thinking of the boy as "his son" in every respect. Brody sees in Shane an opportunity for a new start, and takes the initiative to find employment and begin attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. When Gigi leaves town to pursue the missing Rex to Texas, a jealous Brody takes charge of Shane and the household. Having grown dependent on Shane's love and validation, Brody fears that if Gigi and Rex are to reunite, he will lose access to the most important person in his life. When local psychic Madame Delphina cryptically warns Brody that Gigi and Rex may be "gone for good," Brody panics, fearing that Social Services will put Shane into the foster care system if he is unable to assert paternity. Brody uses Rex's DNA from a toothbrush to fake a paternity test which "proves" Brody to be Shane's father and therefore, his legal guardian in Gigi's absence. Brody's hopes are dashed, however, when Gigi and Rex return to Llanview together, Rex knowing the truth about Shane's paternity and the couple ready to tell Shane. Despondent, Brody suffers a mental breakdown, trashing Gigi's house and accidentally injuring her friend Marcie McBain. Lapsing into "combat mode," Brody outmaneuvers Gigi and Rex by picking up Shane from school and taking him to Llantano Mountain. Once there, a delusional and armed Brody dons his old combat fatigues and begins to tell Shane about his experiences in Iraq. Losing track of reality, Brody suffers vivid hallucinations from his tours of duty, including the image of an Iraqi boy he had accidentally killed during a raid. Brody is cornered by the Llanview Police Department, accompanied by Gigi and Rex; initially, Brody uses Shane as a human shield, but soon declares he could never hurt "his son" and sends the boy to his mother. Police Commissioner Bo Buchanan, a former Vietnam vet, tries to talk Brody down, but an unstable Brody fires wildly, accidentally shooting Rex. Brody is arrested and taken into custody, where his condition worsens due to his severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Now aware of Brody's deep trauma stemming from his war experiences, a recovered Rex decides not to press charges, and a stabilized Brody is admitted to St Ann's sanitarium for treatment. St. Ann's and Meeting Jessica At St. Ann's, Brody befriends Jessica Buchanan, who is recovering from her latest bout of dissociative identity disorder following the death of her husband. Realizing his conflicting memories of the encounter in which he had shot the Iraqi boy, Brody learns that the boy had not been armed as he had been led to believe; a fellow soldier had put a gun in the child's hand to protect Brody. Upon becoming aware of this, Brody is able to receive the necessary treatment and is allowed to leave. Brody wanted to pursue a relationship with Jessica, however Brody helped Gigi by claiming to have an affair with her, to hide her sister Stacy's blackmail. Jessica became witness to this and was hurt. Brody confessed everything to Jessica after some time and they began secretly dating. However, when Jessica's alter, Bess, returned, and went on the run, Brody took it upon himself to find her and was determined to help her face the truth that her baby had died - and the baby she had been raising was really Starr's child! While helping Jessica through her ordeal, Brody was accepted into the Llanview Police Academy and ultimately became a cop after helping John with a case to bust the Llanview drug ring. Brody was awarded with a medal for his braver in the case. Brody and Jessica started to date publicly after this. Jessica's Memory Loss and Natalie When Jessica's evil biological father, Mitch Laurence, returned, Jessica lost her memory. Because she had no memory beyond her Senior year of high school she was still in love with Cristian Vega, and she wanted nothing to do with Brody. On the night of the Llanview High School Prom, after several attempts to help Jessica remember him, she reiterated wanting nothing to do with him. Brody got drunk and slept with Natalie, Jessica's sister, who herself was feeling feelings of rejection. Little did Brody know Jessica regained her memory that same night. Brody and Natalie agree to not reveal their trist to Jessica nor Natalie's boyfriend John McBain. Weeks later, Natalie learns that she is pregnant and now there is a chance that the baby is Brody's. Jessica having reunited with Brody and learns that she is pregnant too. In August 2010 Natalie tells Brody shes pregnant and is shocked by the news. Jessica confessed later that he might not be the father of her child because on Prom Night she had slept with Ford. =References= Category:Liam Lovett?